This invention relates to fluorine-containing oil- and water-repellent copolymers.
Fluorine-containing polymers are known which impart oil and water repellency to substrates such as fabric and paper. There is nothing in the art, however, that teaches the copolymers of this invention. The instant copolymers have oil and water repellency properties as well as unique aqueous and organic solubility properties. The copolymers are useful for treating substrates where mild drying conditions are desirable, such as woolen apparel, upholstery fabrics and leather. The copolymers are also useful for treating textiles and particularly paper in applications where oil, water or organic solvent repellency is desired.